The thunder storm nightmare
by gallaghergirl2673
Summary: When Annabeth has a nightmare during a thunderstorm who does she go to? Percy of course! Here a dark story from her past, as she cries to Percy in his bed. Please read despite the rubbish summary! R&R please! Percabeth, drabble, fluff, PPOV


A/N: Just some random stormy night when the weather is allowed to affect the camp.

Percy POV

Something wet drips on my face as someone shakes me, I open my eyes to find a soaking wet Annabeth standing at the foot of my bed. Wiping the sleep from my eyes I sit up,

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" a clap of thunder rumbles through the sky and she jumps up running over too me whimpering. "Afraid of a storm? I don't blame you" I say hoping out of bed. After taking some sweats and a Camp Half-Blood sweatshirt out of my chest she makes me cover my eyes so she can change. Once she's down I push to beds together so she can lie next to me. Another clap of thunder sends her into my arms; she buries herself in my chest. As I run my hands through her sopping wet hair she starts to talk, her shivering body starting to still, as she mumbles,

"When I was 7 running from all the monsters' alone I fell asleep in an alley during a storm. And when I woke up I was in a small little shack a man sleeping beside me, naked," I tense and stop stroking her hair but she brings her hand up resting it on my cheek, I resume as does she, "I was still fully dressed but in my head I could hear my mother's voice calling to me, yelling for me to get out of there. I looked around for a weapon in case he woke up, I decided on a knife. Just as I had reached the door he came running out, angry as a bull, the man charged at me and I killed him. Blood was everywhere; I cleaned myself up before lighting the house on fire and running for it." she takes a breath and I hold her closer her body warming up,

"Now every time it storms I have the nightmare that I didn't kill him that he got to Me." she starts to cry, I shift so that she's now straddling me. Using my thumb I gently wipe away the tears, "Shh" "You're fine, I won't let anything happen to you Annabeth" she looks at me, running her hand across her face ending the tears, "Really?" she questions, "Always" I promise. She stares at me for a minute before she does something I wasn't expecting, she kisses me.

Her lips are warm and forceful against mine. After giving a mini shriek as if realizing what she was doing she pulled back blushing,

"I'm so sorry I-" I cut her off by kissing her; she tries to talk as I'm kissing her, but I continue until she stops. Once she does the kiss gets much better since she's kissing back. We break apart to breath, before sliding off my lap and lying next to me, she kisses me softly. I wrap my arm around her and she cuddles into my chest as I pull the blanket up over us. She kisses my chest, as we drift off to sleep.

In the morning I wake with Annabeth still in my arms, the only difference her hand is halfway in my sleep pants, fingers on the waistband of my boxers. I blush when I realize I don't have a shirt on, especially when I notice it on the floor. And at the end of the bed is a really mad looking Thalia. _"Aphrodite help me" _I think since I know this is a matter of love. She growls,

"What happened? Why is she in your bed? Why are you shirtless?" she starts to yell waking Annabeth, "What question would you liked answered first?" I ask and she narrows her eyes at Annabeth, asking the same questions, (without the shirtless one) and Wise Girl explains the whole thing, (leaving out this whole kiss part) cooling Thalia off. When she finally turns to leave and I make the mistake of trying to get out of bed with Annabeth's hand still in place making a snapping sound as the waistband popped back into place. Thalia turns back around fast as a whip, lightning crashes outside the cabin, as she demands,

"What. Was. That."

A/N Hope you liked it! Review please about anything, do you want more? Hate it? Have an idea for a story you want me to write? Want to tell me about your pet dragon that's having boy problems? (JK but if you have a dragon….)

-Black&Blue


End file.
